Episode 6940 (7th August 2014)
"Donna tells Ross she wants in on a big-money job; Jai asks for Leyla's help in setting up a honey trap to blackmail Rakesh; and Moira asks Cain to forgive and forget." (TV Times synopsis) __TOC__ Plot Ross and Donna are in shock after the gunshot, but Donna covers for him when people gather, saying it was kids with fireworks. However, Cain warns Ross, knowing he was behind it. Moira confesses to Zak that she thinks she and Cain are over. A panicked Ross tries to retrieve the bullet from the wall. Donna demands that he tell her the job he's planning. He explains that in a week's time, a nightclub owner called Steven Banks is due in court and while he's there, Gary wants Ross to break into his safe and retrieve an envelope. He adds that Gary is only concerned about a specific item in the envelope so there's £50,000 in it for him. Zak tells Cain that Moira says they're over and he leaves to confront her. Leyla is fuming when Jai asks her for a favour - he wants to stitch up Rakesh by setting her up as a honey trap and refuses. She tries to make him see he should talk to Priya and tell her the truth or let them get on with their lives. Donna tells Ross that she has got rid of the gun but wants in on the job. Moira and Cain argue and Moira suggests that if Cain can't forgive her then he should pack his bags. As he leaves to do so, she follows him admitting that she doesn't want him to go. Ross refuses to accept Donna's assistance but she talks him round but agrees Gary must never find out she's involved. Moira tells Cain that if their marriage is going to work, he needs to forgive and forget. Jai gives Rakesh an ultimatum - if he doesn't get out of Priya's life, he will tell her everything. Donna tells Ross that she missed him and they share a kiss. Robbie tries to warn Sam off Tracy but she gets in there first. Sam tells Robbie to get out of the house but Andy intervenes, punching Robbie to Tracy's delight. Rakesh leaves an angry voice message for Jai, saying they need to talk. Jai meets Leyla in the factory and the two begin kissing passionately. Katie worries about Andy's moods after his outburst in the pub and wants him to speak to a doctor. Cain tells Moira he's not going to allow James to split them up and agrees to be more open with her. As Jai and Leyla undress on the factory floor, Jai realises he's not locked the door and both are horrified as Rakesh walks in and catches them together. Cast Regular cast *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Robbie Lawson - Jamie Shelton *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Katie Addyman - Sammy Winward *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan (uncredited) Guest cast None. Locations *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon *Tug Ghyll - Front hallway and living room/kitchen *David's - Shop front *Dale View - Front hallway, living room/kitchen and front garden *Tall Trees Cottage - Kitchen *Butler's Farm - Farmhouse kitchen, living room, Moira and Cain's bedroom, yard *Sharma & Sharma - Factory floor, staff room and office Broadcasts United Kingdom *Thu 7th August 2014: 8.00pm (ITV, ITV HD, STV, UTV), 9.00pm (ITV1 +1) Republic of Ireland *Thu 7th August 2014: 8.00pm (TV3) Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes